


кладбище подводных лодок

by winni_w



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>немного из службы в СССР. и воспоминания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	кладбище подводных лодок

Здесь по утрам туман. Холодно. Белая плотная пелена стелется по неподвижной темной воде, - не разглядеть ничего. Но ему не нужно смотреть, чтобы видеть. В белесой дымке, пока он приближается, медленно проявляется ржавый нос большой подлодки, увязшей в глиняном берегу дохлым китом. К лодке приставлена шаткая лесенка. Но он не поднимается по ней. 

Он хватается за борт - железный лязг от металлической руки, шершавая ржавчина под живой рукой, - подтягивается и запрыгивает на верх корпуса. Выпотрошенный кит-кожух чуть слышно гудит. Он медленно, мягко шагает, переступая с пятки на носок. Крадется. Чтобы не рухнуть случайно в ржавую пробоину, заполненную ледяной черной водой. 

Он огибает высокую рубку, проходит до конца лодки, садится, свешивает ноги вниз. Потревоженная краска и ржавчина осыпается за ним, падает в воду, издавая тихий плеск. Туман медленно истаивает. Теперь можно различить берег, заросший лесом. И другие лодки, уткнутые друг в друга. 

Два обгорелых трупа, один прижался головой к животу другого - всплывает воспоминание. Это была миссия. Воспоминание похоже на пузырь газа, медленно поднимающийся сквозь толщу густой воды с вязкого омута, к поверхности, где нет солнца, но есть только свинцовое небо и холодное дыхание тумана. 

Вот так же и субмарины неподалеку: маленькая печально уткнулась носом в середину другой, неподвижно дрейфуя в забытом нигде, в запретной бухте советского пограничья. Все ржавое. Все давно брошенное и ненужное. Ему здесь нравится.

Он смотрит вдаль - на бесшумную зыбь воды, на молчаливый лес на берегах, темный, равнодушный. Здесь пахнет железом и дизелем. Здесь сейчас полярный день, и в четыре часа ночи светло, как днем, пусть и пасмурно. Сложно различать утро и вечер, но он привыкает. 

Какое-то худое лицо с синими глазами проплывает перед его мысленным взором, он не останавливает его. Без толку вцепляться, от этого воспоминания только исчезают. Но он думает об этом образе. Слишком синие, слишком печальные глаза. Кому они принадлежали - неясно, и он ничего не думает и не чувствует, просто это лицо почти физически висит в воздухе перед ним. Он смотрит в эти глаза. 

Ему кажется, это что-то важное. Если бы он только знал, кто это, и почему у него сжимает сердце. Что-то очень важное. Холодный ветер ударяет в лицо. Сейчас лето. Заполярное лето, робкое и почти незаметное, холодное, но необъяснимо завораживающее. Если пройти дальше по берегу, можно увидеть еле заметные цветы. Отсюда, с носа лодки, видна сопка, на ней стоят полуразваленные стены. Кто-то здесь жил.

Белые занавески, надувающиеся пузырем, чей-то смех.   
Лицо в снайперском прицеле.  
Щелчок затвора.  
Карие глаза какой-то девушки. Танец.   
Тощий мальчик, вжавшийся в стену. Его никто не приглашает танцевать. Синие глаза следят за ним. Мальчик еле заметно улыбается - ему. 

Он тоже улыбается - в пустоту. Воспоминание оседает в глубину. Он не понимает этого чувства, которое жжет под ложечкой и заставляет чувствовать себя бессильным. От него хочется выть в небо. Выть, чтобы хоть кто-то услышал. Но не услышит никто. Не тот, кто нужен.

А кто нужен-то. Вопрос. Без ответа. Вскинутые брови девушки, которой он молча сворачивает горло. Булькание крови из перерезанной артерии. Хруст костей. Белые занавески. Высокий мальчишеский голос вопит за окном: "Святая макрель!" Стук мяча. Синие глаза. Металлические пальцы на плохо сшитом костюме. "Молодец". "Служу Советскому Союзу". Желтый кружок на красном бархате - медаль. Зачем ему медаль. Что это такое. Белые занавески, и доски, натертые мастихином, пахнет яблочным пирогом, боже мой, яблочный пирог, какая редкость, у них никогда не было денег, ура, держи кусо... У кого. У кого не было денег. Чье это лицо с синими глазами и почему он так смотрит. Почему так плохо, почему так больно внутри, по кому он так воет, с плотно сцепленными зубами, с комом в горле, зачем так жжет в желудке. Кто это. Почему так далеко.

Далеко.

Ржавчина из-под металлических пальцев с шорохом сыплется в воду, еле слышно плещет. Порыв прохладного ветра снова касается лица. Пора возвращаться на базу. Он сидит неподвижно, тускло глядя на темную воду.


End file.
